The Ones Who Loved Jinx
by The Odd One95
Summary: If you asked them, and they were feeling truthful, all of them, somewhere along the line, loved Jinx. It's up to you if they ever got over it. Jinx x Multiple villains.


**(Got bored, I like shipping. So there.)**

Some people might think that who loved Jinx was pretty obvious: Kid Flash, mainly. Once upon a time, even Stone had a crush on her.

But if you asked the HIVE (plus a couple other villains), and they were feeling truthful (or they were drunk), all of them, somewhere along the line, loved Jinx.

It's up to you if they ever got over it.

* * *

Mammoth was thirteen and had already been there four years. Jinx had just arrived and she was eleven.

"Hey, watch it, pinkie!" He snapped, eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry!" Jinx yelped, hands up. Mammoth instantly felt bad for the girl. "Uh sorry. I'm Mammoth, you are..." "Jinx, I think." The girl responded. Mammoth avoided the urge to snicker. "You think?"

Jinx scowled. "I just got a new name! I'm not sure if I like it though." "Hey, I like it. It's cute." Mammoth said. Jinx blushed and bit her lip. "It... it is?" The tall boy nodded. Jinx smiled sweetly... then her smile turned into a smirk. "Wanna see why I'm called that?"

Mammoth nodded.

It ended up with the both of them in detention, and Mammoth with his first ever crush.

* * *

"What- why!" "Maybe I just wanted a hot chick on my motorcycle."

Jinx glared and crossed her arms. "Who are you anyway!" She snapped, eyes glowing dangerously pink. The gray skinned man across from her smirked. "Johnny Rancid, you?" "Jinx, from the HIVE academy."

Johnny raised his eyebrows as he lit a cigarette. "HIVE, eh? That sucks." "It isn't that bad, honest." Jinx said, leaning against the wall in the alley her 'kidnapper' had parked in. "Bum me one?" She finally asked. Johnny tossed her a cigarette and she lit it with a very precise hex. "Nice, lighter in your fingertips." Johnny commented.

Jinx rolled her eyes as she inhaled, coughing slightly as she breathed out. "Smoke often?" Johnny asked. "Only when really, really bored. Don't want to rot my lungs too much." "It's not like people like us live long enough for that to matter anyway." Johnny pointed out. Jinx smirked. "You come off as an idiot, you know, kidnapping pink haired girls from street corners with a couple other guys. But that was an awfully smart comment."

Johnny leaned down and breathed his smoke into her face. Jinx hacked and smacked him, although not enough to hurt. "Just sayin' what I learned from experience, Jinx." He stated. "I take it you have a lot of it, get outta my face." Jinx growled.

The thug chuckled and pulled away. "Yes I do... in more than just common sense." Johnny winked and asked, "Wanna keep riding?"

For reasons unknown to the girl herself, Jinx agreed. And Johnny went to HIVE Academy for about three months... he bolted when Brother Blood showed his face. His instincts told him he was trouble- and no surprise to Jinx, his instincts were right again.

* * *

"I don't WANT to learn with her!" A short boy protested. Jinx rolled her cat like eyes. "Sorry, Headmistress, I'll handle it." The older woman nodded. "Make sure you teach him well, Jinx. Mikron O'Jenius may have been raised in the academy, but he could use the manners."

While the short boy protested violently, Jinx dragged him out of the office and down the hall. Each step, Mikron protested violently, complaining and whining. Finally, Jinx couldn't take it any more. Slamming Mikron against the wall, Jinx got down to his level. "Listen here, pipsqueak, I don't like this any more than you do. But whatever the Headmistress says GOES. If you want to protest, you'll be shown the door, and a little eight year old like you-" "I'm eleven."

Jinx blinked. "Really?" She said. Mikron sneered. "No, I just like lying about my age. Of course I'm eleven! Yes, I know I look like a kid, but I'm not! Don't treat me like one!" Jinx sighed. "Sorry. Peace?" "Might as well. The Headmistress is a pit sniffing oldie anyway." Jinx couldn't help but giggle as she got up. "Where did you learn to curse?"

Mikron grinned. "I taught myself." He bragged. Jinx rolled her eyes. "Gotcha." "You know, Jinx, I normally don't like girls, I think they're gross. But you're okay." Mikron said. "Alright, Mikron. I think we might get along after all." Jinx replied. "The code name's Gizmo." Mikron growled.

Jinx nodded. "Gizmo... nice name."

It was never brought up, but Jinx was the reason Gizmo worked extra hard to graduate along with her and Mammoth.

* * *

XL Terrestrial sneered at the several teens packed in the room. "You are all ridiculous." He said, still sketching. Stone rolled his eyes and said, "At least we're having fun, man. You need to learn how to have fun-" "Like a human? Please, if I could call 'Uno' or 'Clue' fun. It's child games." XL taunted.

Bumblebee smirked and nodded at Angel. "Let's... up the stakes then. Who's up for Spin the Bottle?" "There is only three chicks though!" See-More said. "Exactly." Angel fetched the bottle and set the new rules. "Only the three girls will spin. So only three guys get a kiss." The guys smirked and began sitting in the circle. Stone was a little slow to it, but sat down faster when Billy made a jab at his sexuality.

Angel handed the bottle to Jinx. "You first- XL, get your butt over here." "I'm not playing a silly Earth game!" XL snapped. "Get over here or we'll tell Blood about what REALLY happened your last raid." Bumblebee blackmailed. "... You wouldn't." "I would." Bumblebee smirked.

After cursing in his own language, he slipped off his chair and set down his sketchpad. "Fine. The odds are not in my favor anyway." XL grumbled, sitting down and crossing his legs. Jinx set the bottle down and gave it a quick twist with her wrist.

The bottle spun and slowly came to a stop... directly pointed to the green alien.

XL cursed again. "I am not kissing her." "Wimp!" Billy teased. Jinx turned bright red. She was hoping for it to land on Stone, not the anti-social pain of an alien who drew rather risque pictures. "If you don't do it, we'll make sure the cops get you next time..." Angel warned.

Jinx knew that XL wouldn't allow that to happen. And she was right. XL glowered, rolled his red eyes and scooted forward, planting his lips onto hers.

The issue was, Jinx was expecting a peck- not a full out kiss. XL... was a really, really good kisser.

XL pulled away, now with a smirk. "You taste like cherries..." He whispered before heading back to his seat. Everyone else had been stunned by the odd act of passion from the usually cranky alien. Angel cleared her throat. "I'm next."

The game continued as XL started a new picture: one of (fully clothed, shockingly) Jinx sitting on a couch, staring off into space.

* * *

"So... you can actually play guitar?"

Jinx had gotten into a fight with Private HIVE about him temporarily leaving the HIVE after the Mother Mae Eye incident, and he was adamant: he was leaving, and he didn't know when he would be back. This frustrated Jinx, as she finally managed to convince Billy Numerous and Kyd Wykkyd to join up (Angel was currently MIA and XL... well, he's XL).

So she went the place to chill: Johnny and Punk Rocket's place. Unfortunately, Johnny was in jail, again. So she was left alone with the acne plagued rocker. Usually, Jinx and Punk didn't talk, and when they did, Johnny was there and he normally took control of the whole conversation.

Punk grinned around his cigarette. "Yes, I can actually play. Wot, think I'm just lugging around a guitar for the 'ell of it?" Jinx rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She grumbled.

The rocker just went back to halfheartedly strumming his guitar. "So... what songs can you play?" Jinx asked. "Quite a few... get bored when Johnny's not home." "You two an item?" Jinx deadpanned. Punk dropped his cigarette. "I'm straight." He grumbled with a blush.

Jinx just giggled. "So... ever assign theme songs to people?" She asked, lighting up herself. "When I'm bored." Punk replied. "... name a couple." Jinx said in a tone that meant, tell up.

Punk grabbed another cigarette. "Lemme think... well, when I was really drunk I thought 'Kiss The Girl' fit Robin and Starfire pretty well." Jinx started giggling. "A Disney song?" "Hey, don't judge!"

This continued on like this. Finally, Jinx asked, "Have you assigned one to me?" Punk got really quiet. Then he began playing the chorus, and he sung,

_'Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_you don't know your beautiful.'_

Jinx got very, very quiet. After several seconds of shocked silence, she got up and walked out.

* * *

"Can you talk?" Jinx asked the pale boy with bright red eyes. He shook his head and wrote down (with bad spelling and terrible handwriting) 'No, I lost the ability to talk when I was little.' "Oh. That kinda sucks." Jinx winced.

The boy smirked. 'Normally, people do stupid things like apologize or pity me.' "Well, guess what, kiddo, I'm not stupid." Jinx replied. The boy cocked his head to the side. 'Kiddo? Hmmm... I've been thinking about the code name Kyd Wykkyd... like it?' "Other than the fact you totally butchered the spelling, it's pretty good." Jinx said.

The newly dubbed Kyd Wykkyd shrugged. 'It'll be my thing then.' Jinx giggled. "Very well then."

Later, much later, Jinx sat in jail, pouting. "Not fair... stupid freaking titans..." She grumbled.

A black shadow popped out of no where. "Kyd Wykkyd!" She gasped. Kyd smirked and signed, 'Need a hand?' As if to extend the gesture, he held out his hand to her. Jinx slowly smiled and took it. "Thanks, Wykkyd."

The two teleported off.

* * *

"... Thanks for taking the heat in there, Private." "No problem, ma'am."

Jinx and Private HIVE were walking away from the office. They had failed a mission, again. Stupid titans, but honestly, Jinx blamed herself. She should've been keeping the look out. But instead, she was hassling the Private about moving faster.

Private HIVE took off his hood and carefully straightened his blonde buzz cut. Jinx blinked in surprise. She hadn't ever seen the elder HIVE member without the mask. "Seriously, though, why did you take the blame?" Jinx asked. Private glanced down at her and replied nonchalantly, "You've already been held back once, ma'am. I haven't graduated yet, so it isn't as bad a mark on my record."

Jinx chuckled. "Do you always call everyone ma'am or sir?" "Yes ma'am." Private HIVE stopped in the hallway to say a quick greeting to Mammoth before keeping on moving. "Hey, you called him by his name!" Jinx protested. "That's because we're really good friends... see you later, Jinx."

Before Jinx could even comprehend the gesture, Private HIVE gently squeezed her shoulder and took off.

* * *

Jinx softly snored in her bedroom. Slowly, a figure teleported into her room and set a black/red rose tied with a pink ribbon on her side desk.

The invader gently brushed the pink strands of hair out of Jinx's eyes. "Sleep well, princess." He whispered before teleporting back out. When Jinx awoke the next morning, she saw the rose and brought it to her nose. It smelled real and fresh... with just a hint of Xenothium smoke.

* * *

"Billy, where the hell are you!"

Jinx burst into the garage where at least twenty Billies were chilling, listening to music and working on their cars.

One of them scooted out from under the car, in a very greasy wife beater and torn up jeans. "Hey, Jinx, figured you didn't like the garage." "I don't, its too dirty and you idiot guys are always blasting music." Jinx growled, fists clenched. Billy got up and shrugged. "We ain't idiots, we're havin' fun, ain't it right, Billy?"

The clones answered the positive. "Don't touch me, you are a mess." Jinx said, wrinkling her nose. Billy shrugged and wiped his hands off on a grease rag. "Whatcha want, anyhow?" He asked. "We have a heist in an hour, get clean and suit up." Jinx ordered. "Aw, it'll at least take a few more hours to get more horse power out of this though." Billy complained, the others groaning.

Jinx glared. "I don't care, we have more important things than your stupid cars and- Billy, what the hell!" Billy had regrouped his clones and shucked off his shirt. "Like you said, I need to suit up. And I always keep an extra suit in my car." He said with quite the grin. Jinx sputtered and said, "Not with me in here!" "Why? Embarrassed you see somethin' you like?"

Billy approached her very close, and Jinx blushed. "Uh... Billy, knock it off." "Fine... one more thing though." Billy pulled up Jinx's chin and kissed her.

Jinx squeaked in shock. What the- Billy Numerous, the biggest imbecile on this planet, was kissing her! He pulled away and licked his lips. "XL was right- you do taste like cherries." He said with that normal grin.

She didn't hex him, didn't even smack him like he deserved. Jinx just turned around and left the garage.

* * *

"Help me!"

Jinx was gripping on the edge of a cliff. Her first mission, and already she was in big trouble. Mammoth and that other kid were fighting off monks... Jinx felt her grip slipping. "No! Please, I don't want to die!" She screamed.

Someone grabbed her wrist just before she fell. "Don't worry, I got you. I won't let you fall." Slowly, Jinx was pulled back up. She glanced into the one eye. "Thanks... I forgot your name." "See-More." He replied. "Let's get that jewel!"

The group retrieved the prize.

Later, Jinx sat down with the skinny boy who called himself See-More. "I'm Jinx... why did you save me?" "Well, first off, the Headmistress wouldn't be happy." See-More pointed out. "Very good point." Jinx said.

"That, and you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen."

Jinx turned bright red. "Wha... I'm... pretty?" See-More nodded enthusiastically. "Of course you are! You got pretty hair, pretty eyes..." "Pink hair and eyes aren't normal." Jinx mumbled, pulling her knees to her chest. "Just because it isn't normal doesn't mean it isn't pretty." See-More said, smiling.

Someone yelled his name and See-More jumped up. "We'll talk later... Jinx, I hope we can become real good friends!" He took off.

Jinx smiled. "I'd like that." She whispered.

* * *

"You just got lucky you know."

Kid Flash literally jumped out of his skin. "Holy- See-More!"

The one eyed HIVE member nodded. "Yeah, its me." Kid Flash patted his chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, one eye. I'm gonna turn you in now." "Am I even doing anything?" See-More asked.

Kid raised his hand, then put it down. "I... got nothing." "Exactly." "And what do you mean I got lucky?"

See-More sighed. "Jinx. You really think you were the only one to love her?" Kid raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" "Think, zippy."

Kid Flash thought it over, and let it sink in. "You mean, I haven't been the only one to date her." "No, she's just been chased by practically every male villain in the city." See-More snapped, rolling his eye. "Whoa, she never brought that up." Kid Flash said.

See-More chuckled bitterly. "Not surprised, but let me make something crystal clear." He stepped closer to the speedster. "Break her heart, you'll have the HIVE on your ass, along with a few others." With that, his eye popped out and he floated off.

Kid Flash resolved never to do that.

**(The ending was crap. But I needed a better ending than See-More/Jinx fluff when they were ****kids.**

**Well... dang. I've shipped Jinx with eleven people in this story alone. Well, technically twelve if you count Stone/Cyborg.**

_**Lust: Does that count as whoring her out?**_

**… oh my gosh, Lust. SHUT UP!**

**I had fun though, my fave ones were XL Terrestrial, Punk Rocket, Billy Numerous, and See-More.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


End file.
